Strange Chat
by Phee Anee
Summary: Taekwoon berniat menggoda kekasihnya lewat chat. Tapi jawaban Jaehwan lebih tidak terduga lagi/ VIXX Drabble [LeoxKen/ TaekwoonxJaehwan/ Keo/ LeKen/] WARN: GS! Genderswitch!/ GS!Jaehwan / DLDR!/ Typo(s). Mind to RnR?


**STRANGE CHAT**

 **© Phee Anee**

 **.**

Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan!GS

.

Keo/ Leken

.

Warn: **GS! Genderswitch!Lee Jaehwan**

.

Friendship lil' bit Romance(?)

.

Drabble

.

!Bahasa setengah baku/non-baku! (?)

Note: Yang di tengah itu chat Jaehwan..

Happy Reading~

* * *

 _ **[To: Jyani..]**_

 _ **Jaehwan-ie..**_

Taekwoon menatap satu kata yang telah ia kirim melalui aplikasi _chat_ dengan ekspresi datar kepada seseorang bernama Jaehwan itu. Duh, padahal sih jantungnya sudah _dugeun-dugeun_ tingkat galaksi. Setelah diusut ternyata seseorang yang bernama Jaehwan itu adalah sahabat baiknya. Lah kok? Kenapa jantungnya harus berdetak tak karuan?

Yah memang sih sahabat, tapi Taekwoon suka.

 _Beneran_ suka, sampai cinta malah. Ya iyalah, 'kan Jaehwan pacarnya.

Maksudnya kan sahabat baik sekaligus pacar, _gitu.._

Beberapa menit berlalu ia tak mendapati lawan _chatting_ nya membalas. Jangankan membalas membuka pun nampaknya tidak. Hampir saja ia menyerah menanti sang pujaan hatinya membalas pesannya. Tapi takdir berkata lain ia menatap penuh harap saat ia melihat pesannya telah dibaca dan detik berikutnya terlihat sosok di seberang sana mulai mengetik.

.

.

 _ **Hey, kak Taekwoon!**_

 _ **Ada apaaa? u,u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nah loh, Jaehwan bertanya ada apa. Kalau itu sih Taekwoon juga bingung harus jawab apa. Ia kan hanya ingin berbalas pesan dengan kekasih imutnya itu. Pria berambut hitam itu menerawang memikirkan pesan apa yang harus ia kirim. Selang beberapa detik ia tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengetikkan balasannya.

.

 _ **Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apa itu, kak?**_

 _ **Jangan bilang kangen yaaaaa :***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Taekwoon tercekat. Aduh, kenapa harus _emoticon_ titik dua bintang sih. Kan ia takut khilap. Kendati Taekwoon sering berbalas pesan dengan Jaehwan dan ia tahu bahwa gadis cantik itu sering bertingkah imut, bahkan sampai terbawa hingga ke dunia _chat,_ tetap saja ia merasa itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

.

.

 _ **Jaehwan-ie. Kau tahu?**_

 _ **Kau itu ibarat A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apa itu, kak?**_ _ **ㅇㅅㅇ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Adorable, Beautiful, Cute, Darling, Elegant, Funny, Gorgeous, and Hot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aigoooooooooo! /o**_ _ **ㅁ**_ _ **o/**_

 _ **Jadi pengen pelukk kann..**_

 _ **Tapi, I, J, K nya apaa?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'm Just Kidding..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kak Taekwoon...**_

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong...**_

 _ **MAU MATI KAPAN!? AAAAAAAAAAAA  
**_

 _ **Huhu..**_

 _ **AH! TIDAK! KAU BUAT HATI KU SAKIT!**_

 _ **ㅠㅠㅠㅁㅠㅠㅠ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taekwoon tertawa membaca balasan dari lawan _chatting_ nya. Pria itu yakin pasti gadisnya itu sedang mencebikkan bibirnya dan mengoceh.

.

.

.

 _ **ㅋㅋㅋ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kenapa malah tertawa?**_ _ **ㅠㅁㅠ**_

 _ **Ok lupakan!**_

 _ **Lagi apa, kak?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oh. Aku sedang mencoba merangkai ulang urutan huruf alfabet.**_

 _ **Maksudnya sih supaya U dan I yang berjauhan jadi bersatu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taekwoon memukul kepalanya pelan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong darimana ia belajar jenis kalimat seperti itu? Taekwoon harap-harap cemas menanti balasan dari seberang. Ia menggigit ujung kukunya, entah kenapa wajahnya memerah.

' _OH TIDAK! KENAPA SANGAT CHEESY!'_ Batin seorang Jung Taekwoon yang diciptakan untuk selalu tenang mendadak heboh karena perbuatannya sendiri.

Jantungnya semakin tidak karuan saat melihat kekasihnya itu sedang mengetik pesan. Astaga, kenapa sosok Taekwoon yang terkenal datar bisa jadi _uring-uring_ an hanya karena _chatting_ dengan kekasihnya?

Okay, baru saja pria tersebut mengatakan bahwa jangan katakan mengapa.

Yah terserahlah.

 _TING!_

Suara notifikasi yang dari awal terdengar biasa saja tiba-tiba menjadi sangat nyaring di otaknya. Duh, ia jadi tidak sabar balasan apa yang akan dikirim oleh kekasihnya itu..

Mungkin saja balasan yang penuh dengan nada menggemaskan..

Mungkin saja berisi pesan malu-malu dengan emoticon _blushing._ Taekwoon tersenyum tidak sabar. Ia pun segera membuka pesan terakhir yang masuk dari Jaehwan.

.

.

 _ **Kenapa harus repot-repot menyusun ulang..**_

 _ **Kan N dan O sudah berdampingan..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taekwoon pun _speechless._

Kok, kayak ada pait-paitnya ya..

 **END**

* * *

 **ASTAGA INI APA!?**

 **AHAHAHAHA..**

 **Aduh aku nya geh ikutan speechless, karena aku ga tau habis ngetik apa :v**

 **Drabble gaje tercipta sama gajenya kaya orang yang ngetik ini :') Yah, itung-itung. Mengisi kekosongan di tengah liburan yang ga kaya liburan wkwk..**

 **P.s seaneh judulnya juga :'v**

 **Oh iya.. Ini tuh terinpirasi dari salah satu meme VIXX :v**

 **Finally,** **Sok mangga atuh, ditunggu Review nya. Pastinya aku seneng banget kalo ada yang review, walaupun ini jauhhhhhhhhhhh dari kata bagus.** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **DEDEQ TUNGGU DI REVIEW YA. MUACH(?) ^3^ ^.^**


End file.
